Magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) is used to noninvasively assess the function of heart with good image quality and without risk of radiation. One major cardiac application is infarct imaging, imaging of infarcted tissue—scar—after a heart attack. Because scars can be small and with unknown shapes, it is desirable to control the MRI system so that the contrast between scar and all other major tissues in the heart in the generated images is maximized to a level that scar can be discernible from other major tissues.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a system and method for magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) in which the contrast between scar and all other major tissues is maximized.